


Why Immortals get so tired of dealing with mortals

by Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Rhodey, Badass Tony, Creature Tony, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Good Loki, Implied Sexual Content, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki Redemption, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Non Human Tony, Odin is a dick, Original Character Death(s), Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Rhodey, Protective Steve, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Seven Deadly Sins, Steve is a good guy, Thanos is evil, Thanos mind controlled Loki excuse, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Trials, War!Tony, non Human Rhodey, non human Brruce, non human Pepper, reincarnated Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows/pseuds/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was born to Howard and Maria Stark... this time.  In which Tony is more than human, Loki is tired of being blamed for all of life's problems and the Avengers really wish they hadn't been dragged into all this.</p><p>On Temporary Hiatus! Will Update Again In March!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Growing up a Stark

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a bit of a prologue. Next is the Avengers and then I get to the main bit of the story. Not beta read, so let me know if you see any mistakes. Also I know the Tony isn't human thing is a bit confusing at first, but I'll explain why in the second chapter.

Tony was always strange. Even when he was born he simply smiled up at his mother and coughed briefly to clear his lungs. He didn’t cry.

Maria was concerned, but all the doctors assured her that nothing was wrong with the child.

Howard was thrilled that the boy was a genius. Tony made his first circuit board when most toddlers were learning to talk. Tony could talk too, he just chose not to do it often. 

The first time he spoke was just a few months old when he politely asked what his father was working on. A complete sentence when he could barely crawl around.

Maria was convinced that Tony was not her child.

In a way she was right.

Tony had a very, very old soul.

An immortal in a human body didn’t blend in that well, especially as a child.

Howard didn’t care that Tony was obviously extremely abnormal. He was just interested in having a lab assistant. 

Someone to help him find Steve Rodgers.

Tony was just happy to have someone that didn’t treat him like the child he appeared to be.

Howard sent him to MIT when Tony was fourteen.

Tony met Rhodey and made his first friend under his current name. Rhodey was funny and smart and didn’t treat Tony like a child. Tony found he liked Rhodey even more than Howard. He liked to been seen, not looked through.

Rhodey never used him either.

Tony decided he was keeping him.

Rhodey was going to be solider though. Normally this would just make him more likable to Tony, but Tony understood war more than anyone. He wasn’t interested on having his only friend killed.

“What would you do if I wasn’t really human?” Tony asked one after moving in with Rhodey a year earlier.

“I’d think it explained a lot.” Rhodey said with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re going out on your first mission tomorrow, aren’t you?” Tony asked.

“Yes.” Rhodey replied. “Why are you asking?”

Tony tossed him a bracelet. It was a worn leather with shards of metal worn in a way that wouldn’t cut the wearer, stained gold.

“It’s a gift.” Tony said. “Put it on if you think you’re going to die.”

“Why do I feel like there’s a catch?” Rhodey asked. 

“There is.” Tony smiled. 

“But you’re not going to tell me.” Rhodey sighed.

“No.” Tony replied. “It’ll make me very hard to get rid of, you should know though.”

“That’s not a problem.” Rhodey laughed.

He smiled over at Tony.

“I trust you.” Rhodey said.

“I’ll let you figure out if that’s smart or not.” Tony laughed.

Rhodey didn’t come back wearing the bracelet. He wouldn’t come back with it on until Tony was running his company. Not until Tony’s parents had died and Rhodey was one of the few human connections he had.  
Tony was twenty-one when Rhodey dropped by his house, back on leave.

“Remember when I first left?” Rhodey asked.

“Do you still trust me?” Tony asked.

“Yes.” Rhodey replied, holding up his right hand to show the bracelet around his wrist.

Tony smiled sweetly.

“You’re really not human, are you.” Rhodey stated.

“I don’t think you can judge that anymore.” Tony laughed.

“What are you really?” Rhodey asked.

“Old.” Tony replied.

“That’s not a real answer.” Rhodey sighed.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Tony smiled.

“What am I?” Rhodey asked.

“A solider.” Tony said.

Rhodey just rolled his eyes and they went back to talking about his latest deployment.

By the time Rhodey put on his bracelet, Tony had made another friend.

Pepper Potts was the only person to catch the mistake he’d purposefully made and the only person to ever slap him when he flirted with them.

He was thrilled.

Pepper was bright and always willing to call him on his shit.

The morning before he left to go show off the Jericho, Tony gave a necklace very similar to Rhodey’s bracelet. Only hers’ was silver.

“What is this?” Pepper asked.

“A birthday present.” Tony said.

“So you did remember.” Pepper said in surprise.

“Funny how it’s on the same day everyday year.” Tony laughed. “It’s a bit special though.”

“Of course it is.” Pepper sighed.

“You can’t put it on.” Tony said.

“So you gave me a necklace I can’t wear?” Pepper asked.

“You can’t wear now.” Tony corrected. “If you put it on you can’t ever take it off.”

“It’s a necklace, I think I can take it off.” Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Nope, I told you, it’s special.” Tony said. “You noticed Rhodey’s bracelet?”

“Yeah…” Pepper said uncertainly.

“Same thing.” Tony said. “It’s yours to keep, but remember what I said!”

Tony headed out the door off to go meet Rhodey at the plane. He was going to be pissed that Tony was so late.

“When do I put it on then?” Pepper called after him.

“You’ll know.” He replied over his shoulder.

Tony never got to give his third person their jewelry.

Tony was pissed that Yinsen died right in front of him.

He shut down the weapons business when he got back. It was a surprise to everyone, Rhodey in particular actually thought there was something wrong with him.

As Rhodey was the only one to really know who he was, Rhodey was the only one he told.

After all, the world would still be at war without him.

Other worlds were more his concern.

Tony wasn’t surprised when Obadiah betrayed him. Having the arc reactor taken out of his chest really sucked though.

Tony many not be human, but even he would die if that much metal ripped his heart apart. He really didn’t want to have to rebuild his life again. Dying was really annoying.

Tony was fine with killing Obadiah. He’d never really liked him anyway.

Pepper put on the necklace during the fight.

“You put it on.” Tony said as he got ready for the press conference.

“Yes.” She said simply.

Coulson raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

“Do you like it?” Tony asked, genuinely curious.

“It’s certainly a gift from you.” Pepper replied.

Tony laughed at that.

Pepper made him do all the paperwork he’d missed out on when he told the world he was Iron Man. Tony was just surprised she didn’t slap him.

The palladium poisoning was an annoyance. Tony was really annoyed with nearly dying. Why was it always things that he had to work at fixing?

High radiation, destroying his heart or brain. Not much else would kill him. At this rate he’d hit three of three scares.

So he did whatever he wanted, knowing that no elements had the ability to fix this. Starting over would be annoying, but death wasn’t something he was scared of. She was a sweetheart actually. Well, with him.  
Then Fury had to step in and Hammer was stealing his stuff. So he actually tried and with the last gift Howard gave him, Tony was able to save himself.

Fighting with Rhodey in war machine, which he’d designed for his friend, was the most fun Tony had had in a long time. 

In the end he saved Pepper and the three of them went back to his mansion.

“Thanks for the suit.” Rhodey commented.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Tony said innocently.

“Tony, we don’t have the same body type.” Rhodey rolled his eyes. “The suit fit perfectly when none of the ones you wear would.”

Tony smiled at him.

“Why’d you hand it over though?” Rhodey asked.

“I was temporarily dying, I figured you could use it.” Tony shrugged. “Plus I wanted to see what you would do with it.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice.” Rhodey sighed.

“I didn’t expect you to. My gift makes those kinds of things hard to spot.” Tony said, gesturing to Rhodey’s bracelet. “I’m more pissed you let hammer touch my stuff.”

“Don’t worry about that happening again.” Rhodey laughed.

“What is your gift?” Pepper asked.

“Haven’t you figured that out yet?” Tony asked.

“You have to figure it out on your own.” Rhodey said at the same time.

“You haven’t figured me out yet, though, have you?” Tony asked.

Pepper looked annoyed at that.

“No, I haven’t.” She said.

“Good luck.” Rhodey laughed. 

“You see the obvious, so you got it quicker.” Tony said. “She’s more subtle, which is a hindrance in this case.”

“I’m sure I can figure it out just fine, Mr. Stark.” Pepper said confidently.

“I wouldn’t have given you that necklace if I didn’t think you could.” Tony replied.

Then the Avengers happened and the little bit of peace and quiet with his two friend Tony had created went straight to hell.


	2. Making new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find out that Tony's not human, Loki is captured and a trail is upcoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read again, also I likely won't have daily updates, but I wrote the first two chapters together. Hope you enjoy!

Tony only even got involved with the fight for two reasons. Firstly, Pepper had handed him the papers and told him to do his homework. Secondly, this whole thing screamed that something else was going on. Once he started looking into it, Tony immediately realized that something was wrong. This was not like Loki at all. And yes, he’d met Loki. In his last life actually. Loki was subtle and quiet. He was the type to take over by becoming president and slowly conquering all the other countries without starting a war or even killing more than a handful of people.

Immediately announcing his presence like that and screaming to the world that he was going to attack was about as far from his usual tactics as you could get. Tony had fought in a single war with Loki, and the god had certainly earned his respect.

His brother had not. Tony had sensed when Thor arrived on the planet, but chose to let SHEILD deal with it because Thor was an annoying brat. Fortunately he wasn’t here long. Tony figured that Loki had likely pushed him along somehow. His sentiment towards his brother would be the death of the god.

More importantly though, Loki was trying to warn them. Tony didn’t know what of, but Loki seemed like he was actively trying to lose the fight he started.

Tony was rather fond of Loki, so he decided to help the god out. He wasn’t going to let Earth fall, but he wouldn’t let Loki be the scapegoat either.

So he met up with the team, helped catch the god and began analyzing him. Loki was definitely off. He actually seemed terrified. Tony let it go on. If Loki was scared then he’d gotten involved in something big. Tony wasn’t going to let his friend die by stepping in now. He’d handle the aftermath.

So Tony had some fun. He annoyed Fury, argued with Cap and poked Bruce. He also did his best to piss Thor off, the guy was still an annoyance. When the helicarrier’s engine went down Tony put his suit on and went about fixing it, staying out of the fight. 

Then he tracked Loki down to his house, making sure to get there first.

“Drink?” Tony asked, putting on the cuffs connected to his suit.

Loki wasn’t amused.

Tony sighed and decided to throw all his cards on the table.

“Why are you really attacking my planet Lokes?” Tony asked.

“You claim the entire planet, mortal?” Loki sneered.

“Shut up with the superiority complex, Lokes.” Tony sighed. “It doesn’t suit you.”

“And how would you know that?” Loki asked.

“You don’t recognize me?” Tony gasped. “I’m insulted.”

“We’ve never met.” Loki said, beginning to get confused.

“Maybe this will remind you.” Tony said. 

Then he grabbed the trickster and kissed him. Loki’s eyes widened before he melted into the familiar embrace.

“Antonio.” Loki whispered.

“Just Tony now.” Tony smiled. “Tony Stark.”

Loki smiled softly at him, then proceed to slap him across the face.

“You died!” Loki exclaimed.

“That wasn’t my fault!” Tony shouted back, holding his face tenderly.

“You left me alone there!” Loki snapped.

“I didn’t want to!” Tony snapped back.

“Don’t do it again.” Loki said.

Then they were back to kissing. As Loki’s hands wandered up Tony’s shirt Tony grabbed his wrists.

“The army Loki?” Tony said pointedly.

“Thanos.” Loki sighed. “He and the Other demanded that I lead it here. They want to use your planet as a stepping stone.”

“So you planned to use the chance to escape, try to prove that Earth’s not helpless and throw the fight.” Tony sighed.

Loki shrugged.

“Your asshole father is going to string you up for this.” Tony sighed.

“Funny story…” Loki said uncomfortably.

“Loki, what did you do this time?” Tony sighed.

“I might have nearly killed Thor, on accident, tried to kill all the Jotuns and fell off the Bifrost when Thor broke it to stop me.” Loki said.

“What, Loki!” Tony groaned. “Why?”

“Apparently I’m adopted.” Loki said.

“Explains a lot.” Tony said dryly.

“Indeed.” Loki said. “And I’m not Asgardian.”

“Really?” Tony asked in surprise. “That’s some damn powerful magic hiding that.”

“I’m Jotun.” Loki whispered.

“I don’t care.” Tony immediately said. “Now, more importantly, let’s deal with the portal.”

“I’m setting it up to make it as easy as possible.” Loki said, more relaxed now at Tony just brushing his origins off like they didn’t matter.

“Try not to get killed.” Tony said, stepping back.

“You too.” Loki said, biting his lip lightly.

“Don’t worry, Loki.” Tony said, cupping his face. “I’ll take care of the aftermath.”

Then Tony stepped back and suited up. He had a war to fight.

Tony was not pleased at having to deal with a nuke. Fury was going to get an earful for that bullshit. 

The Avengers were glad to be done, but they still had to deal with Loki. Tony figured he might as well put a bit of trust in them. 

On the way up to the building the Hulk shifted back to Bruce. Tony caught him and helped him find his footing again.

“Hey you did great.” Tony grinned.

“Thanks.” Bruce muttered.

Tony pulled out a red set of bracelets, they were similar to Rhodey’s, but had three tangled thickly together to cover half of the wearer’s forearm.

“A victory present.” Tony said, offering it to Bruce.

“Where did you hide that?” Bruce asked in tired confusion.

“A pocket universe I can reach from anywhere.” Tony replied truthfully.

“Sure.” Bruce rolled his eyes, accepting the bracelet.

“It’s special.” Tony said.

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“You can’t take it off once you put it on.” Tony said. “Might help with the Hulk problem though.”

“I’m sure he’d rip right through it.” Bruce laughed.

“It’s special.” Tony repeated. “Part of a set.”

“And you just give them out to anyone?” Bruce asked.

“Only Rhodey and Pepper have them. Well and now you.” Tony said. “You can decide if you want to wear it.”

“It will help with the Hulk?” Bruce asked.

“Yes.” Tony replied.

Bruce slipped it on, his eyes widening in shock as he gasped softly.

“That’s impossible.” He whispered.

“Not at all.” Tony grinned.

“I don’t know whether to thank you of punch you.” Bruce sighed.

“Let me know when you figure that out.” Tony laughed.

They made it to the tower in one piece, the rest of the Avengers already there, apparently having the same idea. Natasha held Loki’s staff and Clint looked like he wanted to put an arrow in the god’s head.  
Loki himself was worn out and appeared to have just drug himself out of a crater in the floor. Tony winced sympathetically.

“I think I’ll have that drink now.” Loki croaked.

So Tony handed him a drink. Without going to the bar. Bruce was the only one to really notice that fact.

“What are you doing?” Clint sputtered.

“Well, I did offer.” Tony said.

“So you’re being nice to the murder.” Clint growled.

“Well it’s not like I blame him.” Tony shrugged. “Plus, he’ll need that for when I do this.”

“Do what?” Loki said, looking up in concern.

“Sorry Lokes.” Tony said as he placed a palm on Loki’s forehead.

Loki’s eyes widened and he screamed in agony, falling backwards a moment later when Tony pulled his hand away.

Loki was gasping on the ground, shivering slightly.

Tony’s hand glowed purple as vicious looking vines of light swirled around him.

“Thanos.” Tony ground out angrily, glaring at the light. “Actually used that spell?” 

“Spell?” Thor asked, jumping on something that could mean Loki’s innocence.

Perhaps he wasn’t useless after all.

“It’s a binding spell.” Tony said. “I’m surprised you managed to do as much as you did.”

“Stark, what the hell is going on?” Clint snapped.

Tony looked up to see that everyone in the room was looking at him like he’d grown a third head.

“Loki was controlled. Think what happened to Clint pushed to the max. I’m surprised he didn’t go crazy.” Tony said.

“That’s bullshit!” Clint snapped.

“How did you break it?” Natasha asked at the same time.

“You’re wrong.” Tony said, pointing at Clint. “And I may not be totally human. No, I’m not Asgardian either. At the moment.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Steve asked.

“Think reincarnation.” Tony shrugged.

“Mortals reincarnate?” Thor asked.

“No, you moron.” Tony rolled his eyes, suddenly shattering the magic in his hands. “My siblings and I do. Well except big sis. It’d be weird if she died.”

“You’ve met him before.” Loki pointed out from his spot on the floor.

“I…” Thor began.

“Have.” Tony interrupted, pulling Loki to his feet. “Now, let’s head off to SHEILD and get this sorted out, yes?”

The others had no choice but to follow as Tony and Loki left the room.

-

Fury was pissed.

“And how did Stark break Loki’s apparent mind control?” Fury snapped.

“He’s apparently not completely human.” Natasha said.

“Then what are you?” Fury asked.

“I can’t tell you.” Tony said. “It’s a rule. I can’t tell you, not I won’t.”

“Then who can?” Fury asked, looking ready to throttle Tony.

“Not Bruce.” Tony said.

“What?” Steve asked, sitting forward. “Bruce knows.”

“Very recently.” Bruce replied.

“Fastest to figure it out.” Tony congratulated.

“Why can’t Bruce tell us if he knows?” Natasha asked.

“Because he’s one of mine.” Tony shrugged.

Bruce held up his arm, showing the bracelet to everyone.

“Sorry, can’t help.” Bruce said.

“Then is he not mortal as well?” Thor asked.

“Sort of.” Tony and Bruce both said.

“At the moment I am.” Bruce clarified.

“But he could change that if he wanted.” Tony added.

“Why can’t you tell us what you are?” Clint asked.

“If any of my siblings say our names they are invoked. Same with any of our chosen.” Tony said. “And trust me, the last slip up I had was an absolute disaster.”

“When was that?” Natasha asked.

“Let’s not talk about that.” Tony said, thinking of how pissed Steve would be if he knew. “Now, are we done talking about me, there are more important things at the moment.”  
“Never thought I’d hear you say that.” Fury snorted.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Loki will return to Asgard with me.” Thor said.

“I’m going with them.” Tony said.

“And why would you do that?” Fury asked, apparently fine with returning Loki to Asgard.

“Have you ever read any Norse mythology?” Tony asked dryly.

“You mean all of that happened?” Bruce asked, suddenly looking nauseous.

“Not all of it.” Tony said. “The horse thing isn’t quite true.”

“Horse thing?” Thor asked.

“Slephnir.” Tony said.

Both Thor and Loki looked at him curiously.

“The stories here say that Loki gave birth to him.” Tony said.

Thor laughed at that and Loki chuckled quietly.

“They do know that I’m male, correct?” Loki asked.

“I guess it made a more interesting story then you just using your mare and raising the foal when she rejected it.” Tony shrugged.

Bruce looked quite relieved.

“The lips thing happened though.” Tony said.

Bruce went back to looking nauseous and Thor flinched.

“Did you actually…” Bruce asked, looking at Thor in disgust.

“Thor wasn’t in Asgard at the time.” Loki said.

“I should have…” Thor began.

“Not your fault.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, Odin is a dick so I’m going with them.” Tony said. “I want to make sure the snake venom doesn’t inspire him.”

Loki looked disturbed at that and Thor seemed concerned.

“Anyway, Midgard wasn’t Loki’s fault.” Tony said.

“How are you getting back?” Natasha asked.

“The tesseract.” Thor replied.

Fury opened his mouth to argue, but Tony cut him off.

“Just hand it over, Fury.” Tony sighed. “SHEILD isn’t in any condition to keep it safe at the moment. It was also what drew Loki’s captors here, do you really want that to stick around?”

Fury sighed in defeat.

“The others would be needed as witnesses.” Thor said after a moment of silence.

“Great, so we’re all going!” Tony smiled.

“How long?” Fury grit out.

“Perhaps a week.” Thor replied.

Fury didn’t look happy.

“Just please the gods in the sky.” Tony said.

“I agree in this case, sir.” Steve spoke up. “If Loki wasn’t responsible then I’d like to make sure that he isn’t harmed.”

Good old Cap and his morals.

“One week.” Fury grit out.

Oh, this was going to be so much fun, Tony thought.

It’d been a while since he’d been in Asgard.

Time to take care of the fallout, as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to clarify, all the people Tony gives out jewelry to instinctively know the rules I mentioned. I you read the tags you should be able to figure out what the bracelets represent, but just to clarify something now: Tony and his siblings all have similar abilities when it comes to changing mortals and immortals alike. Death has reapers, Tony has his seven superhumans for example. Alright, I just wanted to make sure that was clear right now because that is important to the next chapter.


	3. The golden kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony debates with Odin, Loki laughs and the Avengers are confused. Also most Asgardians suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm back. So, as it's not beta read as always, let me know if you see any mistakes. I'm back in school, so updates won't be often, but I'll try to update as much as I can. Otherwise I hope you enjoy!

Tony waltz into Asgard like he owned the place. Thor was right at his heels with his brother beside him while the Avengers gawked behind them. 

“The place hasn’t changed a bit.” Tony commented.

“Of course not.” Loki muttered. “They hate change.”

“You live here?” Steve sputtered.

“Yes.” Thor said as if he thought this was a normal place to live compared to Midgard.

“Nice place.” Clint muttered.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s shiny.” Tony said. “Can we go see Odin now, I have things to do back home.

The others had no choice but to follow Tony down the rainbow bridge as he marched down it after a quick “Hey Heimdall” was thrown over his shoulder.

The throne room was admittedly impressive, which of course matched the rest of Asgard. Odin was already on his throne and there were an array of people all seated around him.

“Welcome to the court.” Tony muttered.

Thor gently pulled his handcuffed brother to the center of the room, while Tony gestured for the rest of the Avengers to stand behind him where Thor joined them a moment later.

“That was fast.” Bruce muttered.

Natasha seemed to agree.

“Loki Laufeyson,” Odin began.

Tony and Thor both flinched at the implication while Loki glanced down in pain briefly before sliding his mask back on and glaring up at the assembled Asgardians. 

“You’re charged with the attempted murder of Thor Odinson, destruction of the Bifrost, attempted destruction of Jotunheim, and waging war on Midgard.” Odin continued.

“And that’s enough of that.” Tony said, stepping forward.

“Who are you to interrupt the Allfather?!” One of the men sitting in the council snapped.

“Oh, do shut up Tyr.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Firstly, Loki was being controlled for the attack on Midgard. So that’s a bullshit charge.”

“Can you prove this?” Frigga asked hopefully from beside her husband.

“Yes.” Tony said, holding out a hand and allowing the vicious magic to reform. “I pulled this out of Loki’s head.”

Frigga examined it and frowned.

“I don’t recognize the caster, but this is certainly not Loki’s magic.” Frigga said.

She looked pretty pissed too, recognizing the spell. Tony let the magic break again and pointed towards the Avengers.

“They all witnessed me release Loki from the spell.” Tony said.

“You would swear of this?” Odin asked them.

“Yes, sir.” Steve replied evenly.

The others nodded in agreement. Clint was slightly reluctant, but wasn’t about to blame someone who could actually relate to being forced to do terrible things against their will.

“So, he’s not responsible for Midgard. That was someone else, so let’s drop that charge, yeah?” Tony asked in a way that clearly stated that no was not on the list of options.

“Even if he wasn’t responsible for Midgard, there are still the other charges!” Tyr exclaimed.

“Yeah, so…Thor!” Tony spun to the blonde god. “Did Loki try to kill you?”

“No.” Thor said, starting to continue before Tony interrupted.

Probably to add that Loki had sent the destroyer to keep him on Midgard or something else Tony didn’t need being stated out loud at the moment.

“So, as the person supposedly wronged, you’re not going to bring up any charges?” Tony asked.

“Well, no.” Thor replied.

“Great, so, that’s another thing that Loki didn’t do.” Tony grinned.

Natasha looked impressed. Tyr looked like he really wanted to rip Tony’s head off and Loki was actually smiling. Odin simply nodded stoically. 

“So, what does that leave?” Tony asked, addressing Odin again.

“The destruction of the Bifrost and attempted destruction of Jotunheim.” Odin said, looking a bit annoyed. “The other charges I can see dropped, but…”

“Loki didn’t destroy the Bifrost!” Thor exclaimed. 

“Yeah, that ones’ on Thor.” Tony said. “Are you going to charge him for destroying something that was being used as a weapon?”

“No.” Odin said stiffly.

“So, all Loki really did was attempt to destroy Jotunheim, essentially declaring a conflict with them at a time when war was already on the horizon due to Thor’s actions for which he was banished?” Tony grinned.  
Odin looked surprised and even more annoyed. If Tyr gripped the chair he was in any harder, it was going to shatter. Frigga was smiling gratefully.

“Correct.” Odin said.

“And as he was king at the time, declaring such and acting upon that declaration in a way to minimize Asgardian casualties would be well within his rights, correct?” Tony asked.

Tyr’s chair shattered as he leapt forward in anger. No one seemed to care, only Bruce and Steve even flinched at the abrupt burst of violence. 

“Correct.” Odin said calmly.

“So, Loki did what was within his rights as a king, didn’t try to kill Thor, didn’t destroy the Bifrost and was used as a puppet against his will in another battle.” Tony stated. “I’m not seeing a reason for us to even be here.”

“Why would you defend him?!” Tyr snarled.

“Well, because he’s one of mine.” Tony smiled brightly. “And I don’t like people touching my stuff.”

“What do you mean by that?” Frigga asked, eyes wide with concern.

Loki holding up his hand to show a ring that looked to be made from a strange green metal woven together. Bruce also held up his red one, giving Tony a look that said “You liar, you said it was just Pepper and Rhodey.”

Tyr was frozen, but in such a way that made him look like a predator eager to rip out his dinner’s throat.

“You’ve actually met him before, mother.” Loki said, smiling softly.

“Antonio?” Frigga asked in surprise.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, my queen.” Tony smiled genuinely at her.

Frigga smiled back.

“It’s nice to see that you’re alive, although how I’d care to know.” Frigga said.

“Reincarnation.” Tony shrugged. “I’d suggest it, two of my siblings can back me up on that.”

“Who are you?” Odin asked.

“The smith that helped win us the last great war, dear.” Frigga said.

“I heard he died, Loki was quite upset about that.” Odin said.

“I did. I come back.” Tony said. “What did Loki do exactly?”

“Turned the entire army on each other and watched them tear each other apart.” Thor said.

Loki shrugged. Tony laughed.

“Good for you silver tongue.” Tony laughed.

“It was mostly due to your gift.” Loki smiled back. “It’s fantastic for sewing chaos.”

“Gift?” Clint asked, looking a bit pissed.

“Yeah, Loki’s the first person I gave a gift to.” Tony said. “Loki, then Rhodey, then Pepper and Bruce. Mostly in this round. Interesting people are popping up a lot more than they used to.”

“I’m not sure whether I should be complimented or not.” Bruce muttered.

“That’s a bit important though.” Tony said. “See, I’m already going to have to declare… well, a conflict with Thanos. Jackass. It’d be a shame to have to wage two... conflicts so close together.”

“Thanos?” Odin asked, sitting forward and ignoring the implications of the end of Tony’s threat for the moment.

“Why are you declaring war?!” Clint exclaimed at the same time.

“He touched my stuff.” Tony answered Clint. “And yes, that’s his magic.”

“It’s stronger than any I’ve ever seen.” Frigga agreed.

“Why is Loki your stuff?” Clint broke in.

“You’ve seen the ring, right?” Tony said. “We’re on to more important things at the moment then establishing what is mine.” 

“Wait, you married Loki?” Clint asked.

“No, neither of us were interested in weird loud events that would force us to be stuck with a large group of people we barley know.” Tony said. “Let’s get back to Thanos now.”

“You’re going to declare war on him?” Odin asked.

“No, he already declared that on me. I’m just going to bring in my siblings and rip him apart into tiny little pieces.” Tony smiled. “And then probably burn them.”

“We can assist.” Thor offered.

“Nope, you’re not getting in my way, big boy.” Tony laughed. “Now, are we done here?”

“It would seem Loki is innocent on all accounts.” Odin noted.

Tyr took a step towards Loki only to land on his ass as Tony stood over him. Tony glared down at him with an expression that looked like it might literally kill Tyr. Tyr actually chocked and lost all the color in his face.

“What did I say about touching my stuff?” Tony whispered.

“Tony, let it go.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” Tony sighed unhappily. “But, I’m taking you back too.” 

“Absolutely not.” A new voice chimed in.

“Sorry, Idunn, he’s mine. So, I’m not letting him go now that I’ve found him again.” Tony said. “Are we dismissed?”

Idunn looked livid. Tony winked at her. She continued to glare back while Loki snorted at Tony’s behavior. 

“I would prefer if Loki remained here.” Odin said.

“I wasn’t asking.” Tony said and then he walked out of the throne room.

Loki smiled at his mother before bowing briefly to Odin and following Tony out.

The Avengers quickly followed him, not wanting to be left behind, only Thor pausing briefly to bow to both his parents. Odin sighed and let them go. He was more concerned with the notion of Thanos becoming a threat once again. Although… if War himself was going to wage a war then Thanos might have finally met his match.


	4. Back home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things are explained and the Avengers are welcomed into Stark tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not beta read, but I wanted to get this out today. It's my birthday so I'm taking a break before my lab tonight to just write. May not be the best choice, but whatever. So here's the update for this story. Hope you enjoy!

“What the hell just happened?” Clint asked once they were standing back at Stark tower again.

“Well, we went to another realm, I got Loki off scotch free, and I declared…” Tony trailed off.

“War.” Natasha provided.

“On Thanos.” Tony finished.

“Busy day, even by your standards.” Loki said dryly.

Clint turned to face the wounded god and pointed a finger at him angrily.

“I’m still a bit upset at you.” Clint said. 

“I’m sure, you’ll get over it.” Tony said before Loki could reply. 

“Can someone just tell me what is going on?” Steve asked. “What is Tony, why are you starting a war over Loki? Is the future always like this?”

“Not unless you’re me to the last question.” Tony replied. “And before you ask, yes Howard is my father. We reincarnate, so I’m technically related to him. It’s complicated a magic bullshit, don’t ask.”

“But you’re not a god.” Steve said.

“I’m a concept.” Tony said. “That’s why we reincarnate, can’t kill an idea. Not one with my kind of support.”

“Then what… idea are you?” Steve asked.

“Can’t say.” Tony said. “Ideas invoking ideas, even themselves, is a bad idea.”

“And Bruce is an idea?” Clint broke in.

“Yes, but in a linked way. Same rules apply, but he’s human most of the time. I’m never human.” Tony replied.

“Then who is he?” Clint asked.

“Ask your girlfriend, she’d already figured the whole thing out.” Tony replied.

“The seven sins, right?” Natasha asked. “That’s who you… claim.”

“Yep.” Tony grinned. “Big sis has her reapers and I have my sins.”

“The seven deadly sins?” Steve sputtered.

“Yes.” Loki said straight faced. 

“And you agreed to be claimed by this creature?” Thor frowned.

“I thought we were friends, big guy.” Tony pouted.

“He’s one of the four most powerful beings in the universe, Thor.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Working for him isn’t exactly demeaning. Plus, I like the benefits.”

“Not being human, or well a god?” Clint snorted.

“Dying doesn’t sound interesting, so not having to do that is a benefit.” Loki smirked.

Thor blinked in surprise and Steve managed to choke on his own tongue.

“You’re immortal?” Natasha asked.

“As long as he exists.” Loki said.

“All of you?” Clint asked.

“Loki, Pepper, Rhodey and Bruce.” Tony nodded. “Along with three others of my choice.”

“You can pick three more people?” Thor asked.

“Yes, but they have to match a remaining sin.” Tony said. “You don’t, in case you were wondering.”

“I doubt any of us do.” Clint snorted.

“One of you does.” Tony smirked. “I’ll let you figure out who.”

“What do you have to do to match?” Steve asked.

“Use the sin as a weapon.” Loki said. “Think about what he is. Anything else wouldn’t fit with his powers.”

“What sins are left then?” Clint asked.

“Well, what do you think Bruce is?” Tony snorted.

“Wrath.” Natasha said bluntly.

Tony nodded.

“Pepper would be greed?” Clint asked. “CEO and all.”

“Correct.” Loki said.

“Then what is Rhodey?” Steve asked.

“Certainly not lust.” Clint snorted.

“That one is open at the moment.” Tony nodded.

“Pride?” Natasha asked. “He’s not the envious type, nor a glutton or lazy.”

“I like her.” Loki grinned.

“You would.” Tony snorted. “You’re right, though.”

“Then what would your brother be of the remaining four, Thor?” Steve asked.

Thor paused, looking at Loki for a long moment. He knew sloth was wrong immediately, Loki was always stubbornly a perfectionist. Lust didn’t seem right either, while Loki was no virgin he actually chose his partners quite carefully from what Thor could tell. He’d never been a glutton.

“Envy.” Thor finally said with a bit of hurt in his voice.

Loki nodded, answering more than the question that Thor had implied. 

That quality had come from Thor’s behavior.

“So, are you going to pick the final three in this life?” Clint asked.

“Yes.” Tony said. “I want all seven to go up against Thanos. I can beat him, but I don’t want to wipe out half the universe in the process.”

“I can agree with that.” Steve said.

“Then who are you going to ask?” Thor asked.

“I already have one picked out, the rest will have to come with time.” Tony said. “I can’t just will the right people to my side.”

“So you’re going to prepare for war in the meantime.” Natasha said.

“Yes.” Tony nodded.

“You’ll need to make sure they can handle this realm on their own.” Loki pointed out.

“What?” Clint asked.

“Most of you will have to remain here, to fight off any backlash.” Loki said.

“You’ll have to protect the Earth again.” Tony added.

“So, we’re the B team.” Clint frowned.

“Basically.” Tony grinned back.

“Screw you man.” Clint grumbled.

“You’re going to train us?” Steve asked, sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

Tony grinned in a way that Steve had only before associated with dark allies and comic book villains.

Beside him Clint gulped quietly.

“Best of luck surviving.” Loki said. “Now, I should be leaving.”

“Leaving to where?” Thor asked.

“To collect his siblings.” Loki said, nodding towards Tony.

“You’re going to put the four horseman in one building?” Clint chocked.

“We’re not going to destroy the world, Clint.” Tony said. “If I wanted to do that it would have burned a long time ago.”

Loki snickered at that. He leaned forward and kissed Tony in a way that made Steve turn a shade of red that lobsters would be jealous of.

“See you soon, love.” Loki grinned as he pulled away.

Loki disappeared and Tony turned before nodding for the Avengers to follow him. 

“Everyone has a floor, and I’d go explore.” Tony said. “I’m sure Pepper has already put your names on the elevator buttons. This floor is the communal one and I’ll order dinner for here in an hour.”

“What is an elevator?” Thor asked.

“They can explain.” Tony laughed. “Ask JARVIS if you need anything.”

“JARVIS?” Steve asked as Tony walked away.

“His AI.” Natasha replied. “Just ask out loud.”

“He wired the entire place?” Clint asked.

“And video.” Natasha added. “He probably even has some in the vents.”

“How paranoid is he?” Clint asked.

“He’s an idea and his friends are the seven sins, I doubt its paranoia.” Natasha said. “More likely his control issues.”

“Great.” Clint said.

“This is abnormal, right?” Steve sighed.

“Oh, yeah.” Clint replied.

“Welcome to Stark tower.” Natasha shrugged.


	5. Welcome to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony spares with the Avengers and a familiar face comes to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short this is, the next chapter should be longer. This is mainly to set a few things up. Next chapter another sin will join the ranks though:)

It wasn’t really noticeable at first. Tony had the whole team running, sparing, and all the normal things that someone would associate with training. Tony himself never lifted a finger, mostly he fiddled with his Starkpad. Finally after a week of this routine Tony walked in wearing exercise clothes and a smirk.

“Sparing day.” He announced.

“Oh, so you’re finally going to do something?” Clint snorted.

“Hmm.” Tony smirked.

“Natasha’s up first.” Tony said as he swung into the boxing ring.

“No gloves?” She questioned, following him in.

“I know how to hold back.” Tony grinned.

“Nat’s going to kill him.” Clint laughed.

Thor looked like he was doubting that and Bruce snorted at the comment.

The fight didn’t last long. Natasha was fast, nibble and a well-trained ex-assassin. Unfortunately her sparring partner was faster than should have been possible for an human, at least ten times as strong and had millennia of training.

Clint stared on in amazement as Natasha panted on her back in the ring as Tony leaned against the edge, not even out of breath. Hell, he didn’t break a sweat in their two minute fight.  
“Better than expected.” Tony congratulated her. 

“How did you do that?” Clint gaped.

“Forget I’m not human already, birdbrain?” Tony smirked.

Clint glared at him.

“I thought you were supposed to be in a human body.” He said.

“Born to humans, but my… essence doesn’t do well in such a weak form. I’m tougher than I look.” Tony said. “Wanna try, Thor?”

“I’ll gladly accept your challenge, friend Tony.” Thor grinned.

Twenty minutes later all the Avengers except for Bruce were collapsed in various spots around the room, while Tony was smiling in the ring without a drop of sweat on him like the cat that got the cream. Possibly an entire cabinet of mice as well.

“You’re up Brucie-bear.” Tony smiled.

“Are you sure you want to wrestle with the hulk?” Bruce asked, stepping into the room.

“Maybe later.” Tony said. “Today it’s just you.”

“I don’t think I can do much, Tony.” Bruce laughed.

“Not with that attitude.” Tony laughed. “No, I want you to channel your gift.”

“You want me to tap into wrath?” Bruce asked.

“Yep.” Tony smiled. “Fell free to go all out, feel out the boundaries, I’ll make sure nothing happens.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Bruce asked.

“Positive.” Tony smiled. “Fly before you walk.”

“That’s not how it works.” Bruce smiled softly. 

“Now it does.” Tony said. “Stop stalling and go for it.”

Bruce shrugged and relaxed, gripping the cords around his wrist. The only really noticeable change wasn’t noticed by anyone in the room other than Tony, as no one else could see the red glow illuminating Bruce’s eyes.

The others did notice when he moved though. Bruce was fast, faster than Tony had been fighting them.

It seemed Tony really was holding back though, as he easily sidestepped the punch Bruce had aimed at his chest. 

“There you go!” Tony grinned.

The next ten minutes saw the Avengers gaping as Bruce and Tony sparred. The outer boarders of the ring had been destroyed in the first few minutes, when Bruce was unable to stop himself from slamming into one with an attack that had been meant for his friend. 

Neither looked out of breath or like they were really going all out, but oddly Bruce actually seemed to be getting fast and stronger. 

Tony had been landing taps that were more of a friendly touch than anything periodically, but Bruce had yet to lay a finger on him.

Finally, it happened.

Bruce managed to land a punch on Tony, something that none of the others had come close to. Bruce grinned, looking thrilled. Tony skid back several paces, coughing briefly. He was looking down, but Clint could see him lick his lips with a grin.

Only Natasha noticed the red that he licked from his lips. She frowned, surprised that Tony would let himself get hurt like that.

Suddenly Tony looked up, eyes like flames. Clint actually stepped back without thinking, looking at the abyss that was in his friend’s eyes. It was like looking into a wildfire, bright, dangerous and uncontrollable.  
Even Natasha looked a bit surprised, but she smiled into the flames.

When Tony moved it wasn’t a movement that could really be noticed. Clint actually thought he might have teleported for a moment he moved so fast.

Bruce was slammed into the mat so hard that the structure immediately shattered, cracks actually forming in the concreate of the floor below the ring.

All the Avengers took a step back in shock.

“Don’t get cocky.” Tony grinned viciously.

The flames died away when he stepped back and Tony was back to being the energetic genius they all knew.

“Good fight!” Tony smiled happily.

“Geez, remind me not to piss you off.” Bruce groaned from where he was still laying in the remains of the ring.

Tony offered him a hand up with a laugh.

“Were you trying to kill him?” Clint gasped.

“We heal fast.” Tony shrugged. “I held back plenty.”

“Held back.” Clint muttered.

“Alright, break time.” Tony said. “We’re doing it again after lunch.”

“But we don’t have a boxing ring?” Steve muttered as he followed the cheery man out of the room.

-

Miles away a plane landed in New York. A young man, by appearance, stepped off the plane and into New York. He didn’t smile, but simply walked out towards the dreary figure waiting for him. The pair headed off and the seemingly younger of the two looked out the window of the SHEILD car he was sitting in. The city flew by his blank eyes.

Somewhere deep down the man recognized this place. Somewhere deep down he smiled.

Bucky Barnes had come home.


	6. The new sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next sin joins the group and a new character makes her entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the update. Late. Sorry about that, I got sick over last weekend and then was recovering this past weekend so it's sucked. I have finals coming up so there likely won't be an update for a few weeks, but after that I'll have a break from college stress and massive amounts of studying.   
> Not beta read as usual.

Steve didn’t actually notice it at first. He didn’t think anyone, but possibly Bruce, did. It wasn’t anything too obvious after all. Bruce and Tony had been privately sparing for a while and that Natasha slipped away at those times wasn’t really noticeable. She tended to wander off to do what she choose quite often. 

Not even Clint picked up on it and he was the only one that seemed to be able to keep track of Natasha.

Steve only figured it out because he literally walked in on Natasha and Tony sparing in the reinforced room Tony had built for Bruce if he needed some place to relax in knowing that it could hold the Hulk.  
He stared in amazement as Natasha held her own against Tony in a way that only Bruce had been able to before.

“What?” He chocked out.

Both paused, looking up at him.

“Oh, hey Steve.” Tony said. “What’s up?”

“How is she doing that?” Steve asked in shock.

“She’s channeling.” Tony said in a no duh voice. “Why do you think I’m directly training with her?”

“Since when are you one of his sins!?” Steve exclaimed.

“Since about a week ago.” Tony laughed.

“You didn’t notice?” Natasha grinned.

“But, which one?” Steve asked, beginning to think logically again.

Tony laughed at that.

“Well, can you really see her as sloth or gluttony?” Tony asked.

“Not really.” Steve said.

“I’m lust.” Natasha said.

Steve immediately blushed at this. Tony laughed at his reaction.

“It’s not an insult or anything, Steve.” Tony said. “I’m not saying she’s a slut or something like that. It actually means nearly the opposite.”

“I use lust as a weapon against others.” Natasha said. 

“She’s really impressive at seducing people.” Tony grinned.

Natasha smirked at that.

“Then, you only need two more sins?” Steve asked.

“Indeed.” Tony replied. “I have my eye on one, but I’m not sure if they’d agree.”

“Why not?” Steve asked.

“They’re interested in power, practically obsessed, but not one to follow anyone.” Tony said.

“I’m sure we can convince whoever it is.” Natasha shrugged.

“Your help is appreciated.” Tony smiled.

“I don’t remember offering any.” Natasha said.

“You did that about a week ago.” Tony said, pointing at the purple anklet on her ankle.

“You never mentioned that.” Natasha raised one eyebrow.

“Should have looked at the fine print.” Tony said savagely.

“You’re a little scary sometimes.” Steve commented.

“I’d worry if he wasn’t.” Natasha said as she walked towards the door, grabbing Steve’s towel as she did. “You’re turn.”

Tony smiled at him.

Steve gulped.

-

Steve dragged himself out of the showers, still aching even after standing under the spray for nearly a half hour. 

Tony did not like to hold back too much with Steve as he only had one, now two, people he could come close to going all out against.

Even then he still had to hold back with Natasha and Bruce. He really had to hold back with Clint, and Steve was at the bottom there too. Thor was above both of them, but below the two sins. It had to be annoying to constantly hold everything back all the time.

It still sucked to get beat up by the engineer.

Clint snickered at him as Steve walked into the kitchen. 

“You should know better than to spar with him by now.” Clint chuckled.

“Natasha sacrificed me.” Steve groaned as he collapsed at the counter.

“Why was Natasha there?” Clint asked as he set a cup of coffee in front of Steve.

“She was sparing with him.” Steve replied as he happily accepted the coffee.

“Why was she sparring with him?” Clint asked.

“Why do you think?” Steve asked.

“Seriously?” Clint whistled. “I didn’t think she’d accept.”

“You knew he offered?” Steve asked.

“I knew he would.” Clint said. “I just didn’t think she’d want to be stuck listening to him forever.”

“I think she’d rather save the world then say no.” Steve shrugged.

“Maybe.” Clint shrugged.

“I’m not his servant.” Natasha said as she walked into the kitchen.

“Are you sure about that?” Clint asked. “We don’t exactly have all the details.”

“That’s because you didn’t ask.” Natasha shrugged.

“Ask what?” Tony asked as he followed her in with Bruce at his side.

Bruce looked like he was on his way to the showers… or passing out on the floor. 

“What the sin title implies.” Natasha said.

“Oh, right.” Tony said as Bruce opened the fridge and pulled out his water bottle.

“Natasha was the only one that asked.” Tony said.

“In my defense, you just said it was a blocker from the Hulk.” Bruce said as he headed to the showers with his water.

“You could have asked me to elaborate.” Tony shrugged.

“Should I have needed to?” Bruce asked over his shoulder.

“I’m not exactly an angel.” Tony shouted after him.

“Much more of a devil.” Clint muttered.

“So?” Tony grinned.

“Only you would take that as a compliment.” Clint laughed.

“He’s defiantly evil.” Steve mumbled.

“Don’t be a baby.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t you try tangling with someone that has such a difference in power?” Steve mumbled.

“You do remember who my older sister is, right?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, so?” Steve asked.

“No one that’s not equal in power to her can talk to her.” Tony said. “Well, she can’t reply to them.”

“Okay?” Clint asked curiously.

“I’ve never heard her voice.” Tony said. “She’s never spoken to me.”

“Seriously?” Steve asked.

“Yep.” Tony said. “She’s never spoken to any of my siblings.”

“Who has she spoken to?” Natasha asked.

“That I know of?” Tony asked. “No one.”

“Wow.” Clint blinked.

“Yeah, it’s a bit lonely.” Tony sighed. “I visit sometimes, not much communication, but she can hear me so at least I can keep her company.”

“That’s nice of you.” Steve smiled.

“She’s family.” Tony shrugged.

“I look forward to meeting her.” Natasha said.

“I might rethink that.” Tony snorted.

“I agree with Tony.” Clint said.

“I’d head out then.” Natasha said.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“She’s standing right behind you two.” Tony grinned. “Hey sis.”


	7. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death makes all the Avengers except Tony and Natasha uncomfortable and steals Tony's food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure I like this chapter too much, but I needed a filler type before we get back to the action next chapter. I also likely won't be updating this for around three weeks as I have a very difficult summer school class that doesn't finish until then. Sorry about the wait, but I promise I'll get back to this when I can, I am NOT abandoning it.  
> Also not beta read as usual, so let me know if you notice any mistakes and I'll fix them.

“What the fuck!?” Clint flinched back in surprise, spinning around.

Behind him stood an absolutely gorgeous women dressed all in black. She had long dark hair, slightly curled and wore some kind or ornate robe that seemed to cast flickering red or silver into the light. She was also incredibly pale, like a corpse, yet it only seemed to add to her beauty. Nothing about her said human and Clint had taken several steps away from her without even thinking about it.

“It’s so good to see you DeeDee!” Tony exclaimed happily. “It’s been awhile! I hope you’re not here to collect anyone, that’d be a downer.” 

The women stared into Tony like she was analyzing his soul.

“Ah, I’m touched that you missed me too!” Tony smiled.

The women tilted her head slightly and then walked past Tony like he wasn’t even there.

“Oh, good.” Tony said.

“What’s good?” Steve asked nervously.

“She’s not here to collect any of you.” Tony said.

“You could tell that by just… that?” Clint asked.

“You do realize how long I’ve known her, right?” Tony chuckled.

“Why is Death in your living room?” Thor asked bluntly.

“Because I invited her to dinner.” A new voice chimed in.

Tony grinned and rushed over to the newcomer’s side, his welcome back speech having the same effect on Steve as their goodbye one had.

“Get a room.” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“I have a room.” Tony pouted. “This room in fact, seeing as the entire tower belongs to me.”

“That doesn’t count.” Natasha replied, Steve still sputtering in the background.

“It absolutely does.” Loki laughed.

“Thanks for finding her.” Tony smiled.

“It wasn’t really that difficult.” Loki shrugged. 

“I imagine it would be.” Bruce said, surprised.

“Oh, DeeDee and I are old friends.” Loki said. “Tony introduced us hundreds of years ago.”

“That’s not old by my standards.” Tony muttered.

“Does that mean you’re a cradle snatcher then?” Loki asked, bemused.

“Well, seeing as only my siblings come close to me in age…” Tony shrugged.

“Shouldn’t we not be ignoring you sister?’ Steve finally composed himself.

“Captain America and his manners.” Tony grinned. “She’s making herself at home.”

Tony gestured to the kitchen where Death seemed to be making herself a sandwich. Everyone but Tony and Loki had to take a moment to process that.

“I moved the turkey to the third drawer over.” Tony added.

Death ignored him, but was pulling out turkey a moment later.

“How is this my life?” Steve muttered.

“What, you didn’t think you’d become a super solider seventy years in the future on a team including two super assassins, a guy with serious anger management issues, a Norse god, and a genius supernatural being that likes to fly around in a red miracle of engineering?” Tony asked.

“No, I didn’t assume my life would turn into a comic book growing up.” Steve replied.

“Eh.” Tony shrugged. “I always figured I’d get there eventually.”

“Only you.” Natasha said as she walked to the kitchen.

Death offered her another turkey sandwich, which Natasha didn’t hesitate to except.

“Nat!” Clint exclaimed as his friend joined Death for lunch.

“What?” Natasha asked.

“You just accepted food from Death!” Clint exclaimed. 

“My sister is a great cook.” Tony shrugged. “And since she’s going to be staying here for a while, I’d get used to it.”

“We’re going to be living with Death?” Thor asked, sounding somehow both excited and terrified.

“Just don’t piss her off.” Loki laughed.

“Good advice for dealing with any of my siblings.” Tony laughed.

“I’m going to go shoot something.” Clint muttered as he practically ran from the room.

“Dr. Banner was going to show me how to communicate through video to my Jane.” Thor said, seeming to agree that now was the time to make a retreat.

“Uh, yeah.” Bruce muttered. “Nice meeting you.”

Tony’s sister didn’t react.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the retreating figures.

“Are you going to make an excuse to leave too?” She asked Steve.

The super solider glanced around awkwardly before stepping towards the door.

“I’ll be in the gym.” He said. “It was a pleasure to meet you… Lady Death.”

Death didn’t react, but Loki and Tony laughed at the last comment as Steve escaped.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve heard that title.” Tony grinned.

“Indeed.” Loki smiled.

“So, are you going to stay the night?” Tony asked Loki with a long leering look.

“Hmm, maybe.” Loki purred. “Think you could make it worth my while?”

“Most certainly.” Tony grinned. 

“I have no interest in seeing that and your sister is sitting right here.” Natasha rolled her eyes. “Go screw somewhere else.”

Death seemed to silently agree.

“Happily.” Tony said, dragging Loki towards the door.

Both paused when Natasha’s phone rang.

“Expecting a call?” Tony asked.

“No.” She frowned.

“Agent Romanov.” Natasha answered the phone.

There was silence for about a minute and Natasha’s frown deepened.

“What do they think his chances are?” She asked.

More silence.

“Keep me updated.” Natasha demanded as she hung up the phone.

“What was that?” Tony asked.

“Director Fury is in the hospital.” She said. “There was an attempted assassination.” 

“What?” Tony jerked in surprise.

“By who?” Loki asked.

“It sounds like the Winter Solider.” Natasha replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Bucky next chapter:)


	8. Shortened reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Solider is here and Tony sets his eyes on a promising new teammate, with a bit of help from Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure I love how this turned out, but do know that there will be quite a bit of fallout in the next chapter from what happens here. Also I'm down to only one summer school class, so I'll be able to update more often now:)

Tony looked like a kid in a candy shop. Steve was actually really creeped out about it. Mainly because what had him in such a good mood was that an assassin that was simultaneously a legend and nonexistent had showed up in town. 

Loki seemed to find the whole thing very amusing, while Clint and Natasha seemed pissed while at the same time extremely concerned for their boss.

Tony didn’t seem remotely concerned for Fury, nor did Loki. Thor said if both of them were so confident that he was sure Fury would be fine. Bruce just mumbled something about spies and went to his lab until this whole mess was over.

“What exactly are you doing?” Steve asked as Tony typed away.

“Finding the Winter Soldier.” Tony replied in a tone that insulted Steve’s intelligence all by itself.

“How do you expect to do that when not even SHEILD could?” Steve asked.

Tony’s expression now said that he was very insulted that Steve was insulting his intelligence. 

“He’s Tony Stark.” Loki said. “Of course he can find one measly human.”

“Not to mention that Stark isn’t human himself.” Natasha pointed out. “If anyone can find the Winter Solider than he can.”

“When you put it like that.” Steve muttered.

He was pretty sure whatever Loki was chuckling under his breath was defiantly an insult towards him. 

Tony interrupted Steve’s internal worrying by speaking up with a wide grin.

“Got ‘em.” Tony smirked.

-

The Winter solider was currently parked in a van preparing to assassinate a scientist that had been getting a bit too close to HYDRA’s project. 

He wasn’t expecting the van doors to be wrenched open by a man in a metal suit and then to be wrenched out by his collar. The Winter Solider reached out to fight back only to feel something jabbed into his neck.

“Oh, how interesting.” The man said. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

Then The Winter Solider blacked out, coming to in a very different location. He was lying down on what was actually a very comfortable bad in a nice, but plain room. It was obviously a guest room, but was a very plush looking room overall. There was nothing that could be used as a weapon in the immediate room, but there was two doors in the room. One was cracked and looked to lead to a modest bathroom. The other was locked, so The Winter Solider assumed it lead to the main building.

One entire wall was a window, but it was reinforced enough that he wouldn’t be able to break through them with his bare hands. He was considering throwing the bed out the window when he really looked out the window and realized that using it to escape was not an option as he looked to be at least thirty stories up with no buildings close enough to jump to.

“Glad to see you’re awake.” A voice said behind him.

The Winter Solider spun around to see a smiling man leaning against the locked door. How had he gotten in here with The Solider realizing?

“Bucky, right?” The man asked.

The Solider didn’t reply with words, immediately attacking the smiling man.

The man seemed to find this amusing, easily dodging what every blow without breaking a sweat. When The Winter Solider stepped back, reassessing his options the man spoke up again.

“How would you like to have your own mind back?” The man asked.

The Winter Solider glared at the man, not understanding what he was asking.

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” The man said.

Suddenly cool hands locked onto his head and The Solider tried to jerk away, but the hands were unrelenting. In a burst of green light The Winter Solider closed his eyes, falling asleep.

For the first time in years Bucky Barnes opened his eyes in confusion. 

“Way to go Loki, looks like it worked.” A man smiling at him from across the bedroom said.

“Of course it did.” The man behind him sniffed, releasing his head. “It’s my magic.”

“Ah, I never doubted you, babe.” The man laughed. “Feeling better Bucky?”

“I…I don’t know.” Bucky said roughly. “Who are you?”

“You might want to sit down for this.” The man said, gesturing to the bed.

Bucky sat down as the man asked. The other man gave the smiling man a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving with a wish of good luck.

“So, what’s the last thing you remember?” The man asked.

“Falling.” Bucky replied. “Steve!”

“Is fine.” The man assured. “He’s actually in the building, but we thought it’d be easier if you talked to me first.”

“Why?” Bucky asked.

“Because it’s 2013.” The man said bluntly, pulling a newspaper out of his jacket and handing it over.

Bucky stared at the date in shock.

“How?” Bucky whispered.

“Well, HYDRA kidnapped you when you fell off the train and brainwashed you, turning you into an assassin.” The man said somewhat sympathetically. “And I found you, brought you here and Loki put the brainwashed part of you to sleep. So all good.”

“I killed innocent people?” Bucky gagged.

“Totally not your fault.” The man replied. “You were brainwashed to the point that you basically have a split personality now.”

“I still pulled the trigger.” Bucky said.

He was freaking out a bit. He was supposed to be a solider, not an assassin!

“No, The Winter Solider did. You were asleep.” The man said.

“But he could come back.” Bucky said.

“Well, even Loki’s magic has limits.” The man sighed. “I have a solution though.”

“And what would that be?” Bucky asked.

The man held out a blue bracelet that appeared to be made of some kind of cord.

“You want to give me a friendship bracelet?” Bucky asked.

“It will let you connect to The Solider.” The man said. “You’ll be in control, but there will be a balance to it. He can talk and can take over, but only if you let him. You’d be the dominate personality.

Therefore he’ll be blocked from pushing back against Loki’s spell that split you into essentially two people so you could keep your sanity and not be super brainwashed anymore.”

Bucky snatched the bracelet and put it on.

“And you didn’t let me finish.” The man sighed.

“Normally I would be pissed you right now for not starting with the side effects, but I did jump the gun on that.” Bucky grumbled. “I’m still a little pissed though. You could have stopped me.”

“I’m a big believer in free will.” The man smiled.

“Even when it leads you off a cliff?” Bucky snorted.

“That’s just exaggerating.” The man sniffed.

“Maybe.” Bucky said. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Congrats on joining the team.” The man said.

“Right.” Bucky sighed.

“So ready to see Steve?” The man asked.

Bucky paused.

“Does he know…” Bucky asked.

“About your assassin alter ego? Yep. He was not happy when Loki brought it up, but it was still the best solution we could get on short notice.” The man said. “That I don’t fit the textbook definition of human too.”

“And that I don’t?” Bucky asked.

“It’ll be a great surprise.” The man grinned.

“Goodie.” Bucky groaned.

“Come on frowny face.” The man laughed. “Come meet the brave new world.” 

“Wait!” Bucky exclaimed.

The man turned back to face him curiously.

“What’s your name?” Bucky asked.

“I go by Tony.” The man grinned. “Tony Stark.”

“Howard’s son?” Bucky asked.

“As much as my kind has parents.” Tony shrugged.

“That honestly doesn’t surprise me too much.” Bucky sighed.

“I knew we’d get along great!” Tony laughed, pulling Bucky from the room. “Let’s meet the family!”


	9. Steve’s long lost friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets the Avengers and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to recap:  
> Natasha is lust  
> Pepper is greed  
> Rhodey is pride  
> Bruce is wrath  
> Bucky is sloth  
> and Loki is envy

Steve was nervous. Tony had promised to explain things to his friend and make sure he didn’t freak out. That had been twenty minutes ago and should it really be taking this long?

Fortunately Tony strode into the room with Bucky at his side before Steve could freak out too much.

“So, he’s all caught up.” Tony smiled.

Bucky looked like he was done panicking at least.

“Hey, Buck.” Steve said almost shyly.

“Steve.” Bucky said in relief.

Steve stepped towards him when he noticed something on Bucky’s wrist that should NOT be there.

Steve snatched Bucky’s wrist and glared down at the bracelet.

“Tony!” Steve exclaimed angrily.

“Okay, that’s on him!” Tony said, putting his hands up in defense. “If he would have let me explain, he could have talked to you about it.”

“I did jump the gun.” Bucky said awkwardly.

“Same boat.” Bruce muttered from the couch.

“It’s not like he’s cursing us.” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Are all your… followers here?” Bucky asked.

“Yep!” Tony said. “Let me introduce you!”

Bucky gave a slight thankful smile at that.

“Over there is my fellow scientist, Bruce. He has a bit of an anger problem.” Tony said.

“A pleasure.” Bucky nodded to him.

“Nice to have you back.” Bruce smiled softly at Bucky, bringing his tea up to his lips.

“Over there is Natasha, my seductive assassin.” Tony said, gesturing to the red head lounging on the couch in the open living room.

“We’ll have to spare sometime, solider.” Natasha grinned.

“Sure.” Bucky laughed nervously.

“Then there’s my oldest friends, Pepper and Rhodey.” Tony said, nodding to the pair sitting at the bar together.

The red headed women grinned at him over her drink and the dark skinned man nodded briskly at him.

“A pleasure.” Bucky said.

“Pep a bit materialistic and Rhod has a bit of a chip on his shoulder.” Tony smirked. “Then there’s my lovely and possessive Loki.”

Bucky recognized the man as being the magician from earlier that had locked Winter away.

“Thanks for waking me up.” Bucky said gratefully.

“It wasn’t for you.” Loki said, not unkindly. 

“Either way.” Bucky said.

“Over there is Loki’s brother, Thor, not one of mine but he’s a god so he’s got his own powers.” Tony grinned.

“A god?” Bucky said in surprise.

“Asgardian, really.” Thor said. “Your Norse people called us gods long ago.”

“The Norse gods are real. Alright then.” Bucky said, deciding just to except that and analyze it later.

“Over there is Clint, not one of mine, but a damn fine assassin and archer in his own right.” Tony said.

“Damn right.” Clint grinned.

“My sister is the one drinking all my fucking liquor, hands off, sis!” Tony shouted over his shoulder.

Bucky turned to see an absolutely gorgeous women holding up a bottle of vodka with a small frown on her face. It was obvious she wasn’t human and Bucky had a pretty good idea which sibling she was. Tony may ooze power but she was like an eclipse, blocking everything else out. 

“An honor.” Bucky said respectfully.

Death said nothing.

“She’s not a talker.” Natasha said lightly, one of the few people in the room that seemed comfortable around Tony’s older sister.

Pepper and Rhodey didn’t seem too bothered either and Loki seemed almost fond of the women. Bucky found that her presence alone didn’t bother him much either. In a way his other half had spent a lot of time with her, after all. Bucky could feel Winter under his skin, seeming to smile at his old companion. 

She poured herself another drink, much to Tony’s distain. Natasha grinned.

“And you know Steve.” Tony finished.

“Yeah.” Bucky grinned. “Interesting friends you have here.”

“Don’t I know it.” Steve sighed. “But you picked this? To live forever?”

“He said it’d let me choose when Winter came out.” Bucky sighed. “I put it on before he could explain the rest.”

“He tricked you.” Steve frowned.

“Maybe, but I probably would have picked it anyways.” Bucky said. “I need that control, Steve. It’s not that bad, though.”

“You’re immortal, you’re not human anymore.” Steve said sadly.

“The serum already was going to extend our lives by a lot Steve.” Bucky sighed. “And I’d rather be a monster of my own choosing.”

“I resent that.” Tony said in the background.

“But you’ll leave me.” Steve said, sounding small and afraid. “I just got you back.”

“Steve, you’re still my best friend, this doesn’t change that.” Bucky said honestly. “But neither of us are the same boys that enrolled in the army anymore.”

Steve frowned, but seemed to accept that.

“And I’m not giving up on you yet.” Bucky grinned. “We’ll have a while to figure out immortality.”

“This is why I like him.” Tony laughed.

“I don’t want to live forever.” Steve said, stepping back.

“Oh, for god’s sake!” Tony sighed. “You just got your best friend back! Stop worrying about the details and be happy!”

“Just hug it out so we can move on.” Pepper rolled her eyes while Rhodey sniggered beside her.

“Steve?” Bucky asked with puppy dog eyes on full blast.

“I’m sorry.” Steve said as he pulled Bucky to him in a quick hug.

“Finally.” Rhodey muttered.

“Boys.” Natasha rolled her eyes.

Loki smirked at the pair, wondering at that.

“Alright, let’s move on now.” Clint said. “We have a war to fight.”

“I think we’re missing a person.” Bruce pointed out.

“Have you found the last one?” Natasha grinned.

“Oh yes.” Tony grinned. “I’ve found them.”


End file.
